


empty spaces, cold places

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Phil’s having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: Phil’s having a grey day. Luckily Dan knows what to do; he always does.





	empty spaces, cold places

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, my kink is now projecting my own emotions onto dnp in my fics. Hope you enjoy :)

Phil’s having one of his grey days. It’s the kind of day that isn’t exactly dull, or necessarily dreary; it’s just too bright. The space surrounding him as he sits with his long legs folded to his chest on their sofa feels too cavernous and empty, like suddenly the arrival of winter has brought with it a whole new atmosphere inside the flat. It’s unwelcoming and makes him feel small. 

He knows nothing has really changed inside. The sofa and armchair are still in the same place, the coffee table is still inconveniencing their calves every time they walk by, and the fireplace hasn’t moved a foot down the wall. It’s not on, though, but Phil isn’t sure that would help either way. 

He’s wearing jeans that are too tight and too uncomfortable, the collar of his t-shirt making him feel constricted. The yellow sweatshirt he wears overtop just might be the only thing keeping him sane. He wants to change into pyjamas, he thinks, but he can’t bring himself to get up and do that. Too much effort. 

Phil’s not exactly sure where Dan is, or where he said he was going just a few minutes ago. Or maybe it was an hour ago that he left, Phil can’t be sure. So he doesn’t know when his boyfriend will be back, but he hopes it’s soon. He thinks he needs someone to talk to, and Dan’s always been good for that. 

Eyes fixed on one particular patch of nothingness on the wall across from him, Phil doesn’t move, not an inch. He hasn’t in what feels like days, though he’s sure it’s only been a few hours. He can’t stop thinking about how empty the room feels, can’t stop running over the endless possibilities as to what might be wrong in his foggy mind. 

Have the blinds broken? Is the heating even more dysfunctional than it was before?

The hard part is that he can’t really think of a valid reason for him to feel this way. He can’t justify it in his head, the emptiness that overwhelms his entire mind and body today. It just makes him even more numb to try. 

Phil still doesn’t move when he hears the door open and shut, hears Dan’s heavy footsteps entering the lounge and feels his weight press down on the sofa beside him. He turns his head to look him over, takes in his probably unnecessary winter coat and game of thrones pyjama pants. 

Dan looks tired, Phil thinks. He’s got bags under his eyes and his curly hair is wet with melted snow. Some of it drips down onto his forehead so Phil reaches a lethargic hand across to swipe it away with his thumb. 

Dan laughs a bit, quiet and breathy. He catches Phil’s cold hand in his own, squeezing it tight. “You okay?” He asks softly, big, brown eyes making Phil feel something other than an overwhelming distance for the first time in what feels like forever. 

He goes to nod before stopping himself with a frown. Dan is Dan, he wants to talk to him. He shakes his head instead. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Phil’s silent a few moments more, pulling his knees up closer to his chest. “The flat feels empty.”

Dan looks confused, his eyebrows furrowed. “How do you mean?”

“Like, there’s too much space now and I don’t know what to do with it.” He knows it doesn’t make sense the second it leaves his chapped lips, but it’s too late now. He probably could’ve faked a stomach ache and Dan would’ve understood a lot better. 

“But you know nothing's changed since yesterday, yeah?”

Phil nods. “I know. That’s how it feels though.”

Dan doesn’t argue further or ask anymore questions, he just nods. He’s been in Phil’s position before, the latter knows he has. He’s sure Dan more than knows what it’s like to feel empty and unsure all of the sudden, completely unable to explain any of it. 

Unmoving, Dan nods down to Phil’s jeans. “I thought those were your uncomfy ones,” he comments, poking at his thigh with his free hand. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why I put them on,” Phil admits, sharing a quick laugh that isn’t quite sincere, not yet. 

Dan’s silent a few seconds before he lifts his head and slides his hand up to rest on Phil’s knee. His hand is cold, he takes note. 

“Do you wanna have a bath with me?” Dan proposes, the chocolate brown of his eyes sparkling a bit. Phil’s never met someone who enjoys bathing as much as his boyfriend, it’s quite odd. 

He’s a bit disappointed in the possibility that he might mean something else though, so he bites his lip instead of answering. ‘Taking a bath’ usually means doing something else in said bath, something that Phil really just isn’t in the mood for right now. 

Dan must take note of his quiet response as he frowns a bit as well. “We don’t have to,” he adds quickly. 

“I just don’t wanna have sex right now.” Phil hopes Dan won’t take it to heart. He has in the past, but that was when they were younger, when everything was still new and unfamiliar territory between them.

Dan shakes his head, cracking a sad smile. “Me neither, I just wanna take a bath with you and relax,” he clarifies. Phil nods, relieved. “We can watch a show after or take a nap or something if you want.”

That does sound nice, Phil thinks to himself. 

The room is still too cavernous and empty, the walls still seem too bright, and the world is still painted in dull grey for him. But he thinks that maybe that might change sometime soon. It won’t be immediate, he knows that from his past experience, but comfort will come find him again soon enough. 

So he nods, leaning over a bit to kiss his boyfriend sweetly in an attempt to express his gratitude. He truly doesn’t believe that there’s anyone else who could bring him out of this state like Dan does. 

The aforementioned seems to get it though anyway as he pulls away, leaning his forehead against Phil’s. “We can burn the candle you bought me, too.”

Phil smiles, pressing one last kiss to Dan’s chapped lips before moving away and letting Dan pull him up off the sofa. “You’re gonna catch the bathroom on fire,” he comments as they make their way slowly out of the lounge. 

Dan only laughs, the kind of laugh that makes his dimples show and his eyes light up. Phil loves that laugh, it makes him grin. 

“Says the clumsy one.”

And the grey one, Phil thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. Dan knows he’s not himself today, and that might change tomorrow but it might not. But for now he’s going to go take a bath with Dan. They’re going to light Dan’s fancy, expensive candle and probably take a nap afterwards, ‘cause Phil’s not really feeling up to anything other than putting on his pjs and falling asleep in his wonderful boyfriend’s arms. 

So that’s the plan; it’s not too much, but luckily it’s just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (@ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a really lovely day :)


End file.
